Crucify my love
by Suppu
Summary: Suite de Harry Potter et les ombres jumelles (lisez cette fic avant, il vaut mieux) L'histoire se déroule plusieurs années après la graduation de Harry. CH.02
1. A ta recherche

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Salut les gens ! Me revoilà ! Et vous me direz, « Quoi ? Encore une autre fic ??? » et moi je vous répondrais oui ! Même que…que… C'est la suite de mon tit bébé d'amour à moi !!! Ouais !!  
  
« Crucify my Love » est le titre de l'un des succès de X-Japan, le groupe de J-Rock que je vénère le plus au monde.   
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde appartient à J.K. Rowling et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla…  
  
Rien n'est à moi sauf les Suzuhara et petit pote Johann Potter.  
  
Genre : Drama, général  
  
Rating : PG-13, parfois R pour certains chapitres… contenant violence, puis autre, me connaissant -_________-  
  
Pairing : … Des multitudes, je dirais…   
  
Prologue : A ta recherche…  
  
5 années s'étaient écoulés depuis sa scolarité à Hogwarts. La fin de Voldemort a en soulagé plus d'un. Il n'y a plus de protection excessive autour du château. On peut maintenant transplaner à l'intérieur du parc, c'est plus pratique pour nous.  
  
Mais on ne l'a jamais vu transplaner pour rendre visite à qui que ce soit.  
  
Je ne l'ai pas souvent vu… A mon anniversaire, pendant les fêtes de Noël. Il avait beau me donner de superbes cadeaux, il ne m'a jamais apporter ce que je voulais réellement de lui… Sa présence dans ma vie…  
  
Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait, lorsqu'il n'est pas présent, même oncle Sirius. Il s'inquiète pour lui parce que c'est son filleul. Parrain Draco s'inquiète aussi, même s'il ne veut pas le montrer. Quand il rentre, ils se disputent. Toujours.  
  
A cause de moi…  
  
Parrain lui crie dessus, mais papa ne dit jamais rien. Quand il retourne dans sa chambre, je le vois pleurer. Il veut pas me dire pourquoi, mais je le sais… Je le prends dans mes bras quand ça arrive, et il s'endort après, paisiblement.  
  
Maman Suzuhara.  
  
Je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir d'elle, je n'étais encore qu'un bébé.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Johann marchait dans le couloir sombre menant aux appartements de son parrain. Le peu d'elfes de maison qui travaillaient ici ( Draco en avait « engagé » après que son père les ai tous congédiés ) ne circulaient pas dans cette partie du Manoir. Johann toqua à la porte et patienta.  
  
- Entre Johann, dit une voix.  
  
- Bonjour, parrain !   
  
Johann courut vers le bureau et sauta dans les bras de Draco qui arrêta sa lecture.  
  
Plus le temps passait, et plus Draco ressemblait à son père. Il avait à présent les cheveux mi-longs, chatouillant ses joues et son cou, et le regard serein. Il portait des vêtements sur-mesure et coûteux. ( après tout, c'est un Malfoy )  
  
Les lunettes glissant sur le nez, Draco les rajusta.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?  
  
- Un livre sur les potions.  
  
- Encore ?! s'exclama l'enfant. Mais tu n'as que ça, ici !  
  
Draco rit devant le visage surpris du garçon.  
  
- C'est normal, c'est mon travail.  
  
- Mais quand même… T'as le droit à une pause tu sais, parrain.  
  
- Je sais,… Bon, et si nous y allions ?  
  
Johann baissa les yeux.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il viendra cette fois ? dit-il d'une voix timide.  
  
- J'espère bien.   
  
Draco aida Johann à se préparer ( pull à col roulé noir, veste longue en cuir, pantalon noir et bottes de première qualité, ainsi qu'une écharpe en soie ) et il sortirent du Manoir Malfoy main dans la main.  
  
- Parrain ? dit Johann.  
  
- Oui, Johann ?  
  
- Papa il m'aime pas, hein ?  
  
Draco lâcha la main de l'enfant et s'agenouilla face à lui, le regard plongé dans le sien.  
  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? la tristesse trahissait sa voix, Johann sentait une hésitation dans ses mots.  
  
- Tu l'as dit la dernière fois, quand…  
  
- Quand je me suis encore disputé avec Harry ? Draco soupira. Ecoute, nous étions tous les deux énervés. Il n'est pas mauvais, mais ces temps-ci il est déboussolé, c'est pourquoi il ne peut pas entièrement s'occuper de toi.  
  
Johann commençait à avoir des larmes dans les yeux.  
  
- Oncle Sirius l'a dit à papa aussi. Que s'il n'avait pas voulu de moi, il n'aurait jamais dû me faire… Papa a rien répondu… Parrain, je crois qu'il m'aime pas…  
  
Dans ces situations-là, il y avait toujours Hermione ou Ginny pour le consoler. Draco était totalement impuissant face aux larmes de ce garçon. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Il lui avait pourtant semblé, un jour, que son père l'avait aimé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois…  
  
Draco lui caressa les cheveux et le porta dans ses bras.  
  
- Allez, mon grand. Ne pleure plus, tu ne voudrais pas que tes oncles et tantes te voient pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Johann secoua la tête, le visage enfoui sur son épaule.  
  
- Sèche ces grosses larmes, sinon tu vas leur faire de la peine.  
  
- Hmm… Parrain, si je n'avais pas été là, tu crois que maman serait toujours en vie ?  
  
- … On va transplaner, accroche-toi bien.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Le petit garçon ferma les yeux et serra ses poings autour du cou de son parrain.  
  
« Je crois au contraire que Potter serait devenu fou si tu n'avais pas été là… » pensa Draco avant de disparaître.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient à l'entrée de l'école, la jeune femme tenant un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans les bras. Elle donna le bouquet à son fiancé en entendant le bruit singulier de transplanage et sourit en tendant les bras.  
  
- Johann ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Ils avaient tous les deux changés ; Hermione portait une longue robe moulante de couleur noire, avec une veste de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, toujours en désordre. Ron, lui, était plus grand qu'Hermione d'au moins deux têtes. Son teint blanc jurait sur sa chevelure rouge feu, et il portait le bouc. Sa tenue était décontractée, pantalon ample et chemise.  
  
- Tante Hermione !!!! Oncle Ron ! Parrain, je peux ?  
  
Draco sourit au gamin et le déposa au sol, Johann courut dans les bras de la médico-mage.  
  
- Oh, comme tu es grand ! Et si mignon, dit Hermione en lui pinçant affectueusement les joues.  
  
- Merci, répondit-il en rougissant.  
  
- Alors ? Qu'as-tu pensé de mon prototype, bonhomme ? demanda Ron.  
  
- C'était très drôle ! Mais la prochaine fois, pense à ajouter un manche.  
  
- Oh ? J'avais oublié ? Mince alors…  
  
- Comme toujours, Weasley. Comme toujours, dit Draco.  
  
- J'ai dû oublier, ça peut arriver. Et d'abord arrête avec Weasley, tu y tiens vraiment à ton coup de poing ? dit le rouquin en lui serrant la main.  
  
- Sans façon, je suis encore dans la fleur de l'âge.  
  
- La fleur de l'âge ? Donc tu es toujours célibataire ? dit une voix.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à ce genre de conclusion, mais oui. Salut Ginny.  
  
La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui donna une tape dans l'estomac.  
  
- « Salut » ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? lui sourit-elle.  
  
- Tu vas bien ? continua-t-il.  
  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et salua Johann.  
  
- Sirius et Remus ne sont pas encore là ? demanda la rouquine.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
  
- Oncle Sirius !!!! Tante Sam !  
  
- Aaaaaaah, mon petit Johann ! Dans mes bras, bonhomme !! dit Sam.  
  
Sirius sourit à l'enfant et lança un œil amusé à Draco.  
  
- Dis-moi, tu tiens vraiment à en faire un modèle réduit de toi, ou quoi ?  
  
Ron cligna des yeux et éclata de rire : effectivement, Draco et Johann portaient exactement les mêmes vêtements.  
  
- J'avais pas fait attention ! On dirait un père et son fils !  
  
Silence.  
  
« Oups » pensa Ron.  
  
Johann sourit.  
  
- Papa ne risquerait pas de perdre du temps pour s'occuper de moi…  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne dit, se contentant de serrer la main de Sam dans la sienne.  
  
Il y eut un « pop » et Hermione se mit à crier de surprise. Youhei tenait la jeune femme par les hanches et lui déposa un baiser sur le cou.  
  
- Salut 'Mione, t'es toujours aussi sexy, à ce que je vois…  
  
- Youhei !! Ca va pas, non ?! J'ai failli mourir de peur ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Le jeune homme sourit.  
  
- Désolé, pour me faire pardonner… On s'embrasse ?  
  
Ron lança un rapide regard aux deux personnes et Youhei se dégagea d'Hermione qui lui pinça fortement les joues.  
  
- Pardon, je le referais plus !!!!  
  
- J'espère bien, dit Remus.  
  
Il avait les mains sur les hanches, le pied tapant au sol. Youhei s'avança vers lui et baissa la tête.  
  
- Bonjour Johann, sourit Remus.  
  
- Bonjour oncle Remus, oncle Youhei.  
  
- Hum hm… fit Sirius.  
  
Youhei et Remus s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Johann avait beau être avancé à son âge, il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux qu'il apprenne en son temps.  
  
Le petit garçon tira sur le pantalon de Youhei.  
  
- Tu me fais pas un bisou ?  
  
- Euh…  
  
- Pas comme ceux que tu donnes à Remus, idiot ! dit Hermione.  
  
- Eh, tout le monde est là ! Lavande, dépêche-toi !  
  
- Je fais ce que je peux !  
  
- Eh, nii-chan ! dit Youhei.  
  
- Hei-kun ! Johann, tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?… Non, c'est déplacé ça… Vous avez l'air en forme,… Malgré tout…  
  
- Bravo pour le tact, vraiment.  
  
- On doit attendre encore du monde ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Bon, eh bien allons-y.  
  
Ils partirent tous ensemble dans le parc, un peu plus à l'abri des regards curieux. Il y avait des haies à ce niveau, et la marche était quelque peu difficile, mais un sort bien placé les aida à traverser le terrain sans problème.  
  
Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent sur un terrain vide. Il y avait deux pierres tombales présentes, portant le nom de « Folken Suzuhara » et « Albus Dumbledore » ainsi que deux personnes.  
  
Severus Snape et Néo.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas changés, seul Snape semblait épuisé par le temps. Johann s'avança et sourit.  
  
- Bonjour, Grand-Pa.  
  
- Bonjour, Johann.  
  
Il n'avait pas souri, il n'y arrivait jamais face à lui. Mais l'enfant ne lui posait jamais de questions, comme s'il savait pourquoi Severus Snape semblait éteint. Vivant mais mort dans l'âme.  
  
- Papa, où est Lilian ? demanda Mihoshi.  
  
- Il est malade, il se repose dans ses appartements.  
  
- Ah.  
  
Néo jeta un rapide coup d'œil et soupira lourdement.  
  
- Evidemment, il n'est pas là.  
  
- Néo ! firent plusieurs voix à l'unisson.  
  
- Quoi ? Il n'a peut-être pas de compte à nous rendre mais il pourrait au moins venir se recueillir avec nous. Il a été son mentor également !  
  
- Ca suffit, c'est pas le moment de se disputer, je vous signale, dit Ginny en lançant des regards furtifs vers Johann.  
  
Le silence régna pendant plus d'une demi-heure, le temps de poser les germes de fleurs, et de se recueillir sur la tombe de l'homme qui fut le plus grand sorcier du monde.   
  
Johann posa la rose blanche qu'il avait mise dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et s'agenouilla, joignant ses mains en prière. Sirius s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tête de Johann.  
  
- Ca va, bonhomme ?  
  
- Oui. Je me demandais…  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Où est la tombe de maman ? demanda Johann.  
  
Silence.  
  
« Comment expliquer à un enfant que la dépouille de sa mère nous a été retiré et qu'il nous est impossible de porter le deuil ? » pensa Draco.  
  
- C'est difficile à expliquer, trésor… dit Sam.  
  
Le garçon se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Sirius, et leva des yeux en colère vers les adultes.  
  
- C'est toujours difficile. Pour papa aussi, c'est difficile de me voir ! C'est difficile d'aimer un enfant indésirable… C'est… toujours difficile, avec vous, les adultes…  
  
Johann avait les poings serrés, les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur son visage.   
  
- Johann, dit Draco. Tu n'es pas indésirable.  
  
- Dis ça à papa ! Il refuse de me voir, et même quand il est là, il ne demande jamais comment je vais. Il ne prend jamais de mes nouvelles…  
  
- Tu te trompes, Johann. C'est pas ça…  
  
Sirius et Draco se regardèrent. Ils avaient peur que ce manque ne se transforme en haine envers Harry.  
  
- Je ne demande rien, je veux juste... Je veux juste…  
  
- Chut, tout va bien, Johann. Tout va bien…  
  
Draco baissa la tête, serrant l'enfant contre lui, il luttait contre ses propres larmes. C'était la seule chose que lui demandait son filleul, mais il ne pouvait le lui donner.  
  
- Je veux revoir mon père…  
  
Et il se mit à pleurer, versant des torrents de larmes. Il criait sa douleur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours agenouillé sur le sol boueux. Ses vêtements étaient maculés de terre et de sang, ses mains étaient froides et reposaient sur ses genoux. Il coupa le contact et se remit debout, titubant légèrement. Ses longs cheveux s'emmêlaient à cause du vent.  
  
- Je reviendrai, mon fils… promis.  
  
Harry réajusta sa cape et entama de nouveau sa marche sur l'île déserte. Le vent lui caressait les cheveux et ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à la vieille bâtisse qui réunissait tous les détenus du temps du Mage Noir.  
  
- Quoiqu'il arrive, je vous retrouverai…  
  
Fin du prologue  
  
Et voilà, maintenant à la suite. 


	2. Où est Potter ?

Les blas-blas de l'auteur : Bon, maintenant on va situer l'histoire. Cette histoire est beaucoup plus triste que la première partie, il le faut bien… Les investigateurs principaux ne vont pas tarder à arriver…  
  
Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Kyarah : Merci bien, pour ta review ^^ La suite avance à grands pas !!!  
  
Fight, Johann, fight Harry !!! .  
  
Lily la Tigresse : Tu m'étonnes que tu aies attendu ! Un an après la première histoire, je mets celle-ci en ligne ^___^  
  
Enfin, il faut dire que j'essaie de rendre les choses cohérentes donc je m'excuse pour cette longue attente ! En tout ca,s merci d'avoir patienté, je te promets que ça va être aussi passionnant que « Harry Potter les ombres jumelles » !!!!  
  
Luna Black : Tu vois, quand je disais que je le ferais ^==^  
  
Du point de vue de Johann, c'est clair que c'est triste, mais c'est un enfant, il faut le comprendre -__-  
  
Ca va se calmer mais ça va bouger dans pas longtemps !!!!  
  
Si j'écris autant, c'est parce que j'aime ça. Je mets du temps à finir mes histoires, mais je compte le faire, et puis cette fic est mon projet le plus abouti, je crois que je serais incapable d'en écrire une autre comme ça ! .  
  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas, grosses bises !!  
  
Chapitre I : Où est Potter… ??  
  
Draco portait Johann sur son dos, l'enfant était épuisé. Tous les deux suivaient le groupe qui se dirigeaient vers le château, afin de déjeuner tous ensemble.  
  
- Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles de Potter ? demanda Severus à Draco.  
  
- Non, toujours pas. Son excursion dure plus longtemps que d'habitude.  
  
- Et… Est-ce que ce que Johann a dit tout à l'heure est vrai ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- A quel propos ?  
  
- A propos de son père. Harry ne s'en soucie vraiment pas ?  
  
Draco baissa la tête et ne répondit rien.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire pour ne pas venir voir son propre fils ? rouspéta Ron. Il me déçoit vraiment !  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
- Aïe ! Quoi ? J'ai dit quoi encore ?!  
  
- Ron ! dit Ginny. Tu n'as pas le droit de le critiquer ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a enduré pendant ces années où…  
  
- Où il a disparu ? s'écria Ron. Non, justement ! Je te signale qu'il a un gosse maintenant ! S'il voulait jouer au con, il aurait pu le faire avant !  
  
- Ron, tu es censé être son ami !   
  
- Justement, 'Mione ! Je m'inquiète pour ce salopard ! On ne sait même pas où il va, ni ce qu'il fait ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas vu Johann, hein ? Dis-moi ?!  
  
Hermione baissa les yeux, en colère.  
  
- Il a changé, et tu sais pourquoi … On n'y peut rien, dit Hermione. Il n'a pas pu porter le deuil…  
  
- Vous pensez comme moi qu'il la recherche ? lança Mihoshi.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
Lavande lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
  
- Au Japon, les légendes disent que lorsqu'un être humain quitte le monde des vivants, il se réincarne, quelque part… Sur Terre.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que Potter ferait ça, non ? demanda Lavande en regardant Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Tu veux dire gaspiller sa vie pour retrouver Suh ? Oh, bien sûr que si, il est capable de le faire si c'est vraiment ce qu'il fait… C'est Harry, après tout, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Les morts ne ressuscitent pas, conclut Severus.  
  
- 'Tou-san ? fit Youhei.  
  
- Ca suffit, arrêtez de parler de ça.  
  
Ils arrêtèrent la conversation, voyant que cela mettait Snape vraiment en colère.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y avait toujours des cris sordides et des plaintes venant des cellules des condamnés. Les Dementors ne protégeaient plus cette prison mais les guetteurs actuels étaient tout de même plus dangereux ; en effet, les dragons étaient postés à Azkaban depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes des prisonniers. Plus particulièrement la cellule du dernier étage de la plus haute tour, l'homme qui s'y trouvait était l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort ; Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lorsque Harry atteignit la porte principale de la prison d'Azkaban, un énorme dragon noir se posta face à lui, montrant ses griffes menaçantes et ses crocs acérés.  
  
Harry ne broncha pas et attendit que le gardien lui parle.  
  
Que viens-tu faire ici, humain ? dit l'animal.  
  
- Je suis venu pour rencontrer Lucius Malfoy.  
  
La bête cracha du feu dans le ciel, un des siens descendit en piqué.  
  
Ce prisonnier ne doit recevoir aucune visite, par ordre du Ministre.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que Néo avait fait interdire les visites à Malfoy. Mais il faut absolument que je le vois.  
  
Qui es-tu ?  
  
- Harry Potter.  
  
Potter ?  
  
Le jeune homme leva la tête et le dragon rouge se posa près de l'autre, regardant attentivement le bipède qui se tenait face à lui.  
  
- Tiens ? Tu n'étais pas resté sur la terre de tes ancêtres ? demanda Harry, souriant.  
  
Je fais des allers et retours, pour vérifier que tout ce passe bien ici. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?  
  
- Comme d'habitude…  
  
Shooting Star congédia le dragon et s'allongea face à Harry, la tête sur les pattes et soufflant du soufre.  
  
Je ne pensais vraiment pas te rencontrer sur cette terre, de nouveau.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Pourquoi t'aventures-tu là-bas, il n'y a rien plus rien pour toi, que je sache.   
  
- Je sais, répondit de nouveau Harry.  
  
- J'ai constaté plusieurs fois des déplacements humains là-bas, tu y retournes souvent ?  
  
- Oui. D'ailleurs il ne m'arrive rien à chaque fois que j'y retourne, je me demande bien pourquoi…  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Pourquoi quoi ? fit Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi retournes-tu sur la Terre Sacrée ? demanda Shooting Star.  
  
- Je recherche ce que j'ai perdu, répondit simplement Harry.  
  
Le dragon rouge renifla le jeune garçon et se remit à sa position initiale.  
  
Rechercherais-tu par hasard la trace de mon petit démon ?  
  
Harry le regarda d'un air indescriptible.  
  
Elle ne reviendra pas.  
  
- Je trouverais un moyen… dit le jeune homme.  
  
Harry s'avança lentement et gratta le museau de la bête qui souffla de satisfaction.  
  
- Je vois que c'est toujours ton point sensible, rit Harry.  
  
Pourquoi es-tu là ?  
  
- Je veux rencontrer Malfoy, c'est vraiment important.  
  
Tu n'es pas venu le tuer, au moins ?  
  
- Non, juste bavarder…  
  
- Bien, je te laisse. Prends ton temps, mais fais attention quand même.  
  
- Ok… Oh attends, est-ce qu'Ashura est déjà venue ici ? Tu sais, la sœur de Makoto ?  
  
Shooting Star semblait réfléchir.  
  
Plusieurs fois.  
  
- Je vois, dit Harry. Merci.  
  
Harry monta les longues marches menant à la tour et ignora les flots d'injures et autres de la parts des prisonniers, les trois quarts étant là à cause de lui et arriva face à la dernière cellule. Il ne prit pas la peine de sortir sa baguette.  
  
- Alohomora.  
  
La porte de la cellule grinça, et fit place à une pièce lugubre. Il y avait peu de lumière qui éclairait les lieux, mais malgré cela, il pouvait tout de même distinguer la longue chevelure blonde de Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son siège.  
  
- Potter.  
  
- Mr Malfoy.  
  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?  
  
Harry referma la porte et s'assit face à l'homme, les bras et jambes croisés, se plaçant à son aise.  
  
- Je suis venu vous tenir compagnie.  
  
Lucius éclata de rire.  
  
- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je préfère les présences féminines.  
  
- Où est Ashura ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Qui te dit que je le sais ?  
  
- Ses frères sont inquiets, personne ne sait ce qu'elle fait. Ils ont le droit de savoir.  
  
- Je te retourne la question, répondit Malfoy.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Comment ça ? dit-il d'une voix tremblant de colère.  
  
- Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ? Ceux de ton entourage se sont également posés la question sur toi, tu le savais ça ? Non, monsieur Potter n'en fait qu'à sa tête, n'écoutant personne et Monsieur Potter fait ce qui lui chante quand il veut. Il ne se soucie pas des autres.  
  
Harry se releva brusquement, en colère.  
  
- Que savez-vous de ma vie ? Rien ! Vous n'avez pas à me juger !  
  
- Je ne te juge pas, Potter. Au contraire…  
  
- Alors quoi ?!  
  
Lucius soupira.  
  
- Tu es long à la détente, Potter.  
  
- Que…  
  
- Comment va donc ce cher Severus ?  
  
- Je… Il va bien, je suppose, répondit Harry.  
  
- Tu supposes ? Lucius se leva à son tour. Eh bien laisse-moi te dire une chose, Potter ; au lieu de partir à l'aventure à l'aveuglette comme tu le fais, retourne auprès de tes proches. Tu as encore la chance de pouvoir les approcher, toi.  
  
Malfoy détourna la tête vers la seule bougie éclairant sa cellule.  
  
- Il faut d'abord que je retrouve Ashura.  
  
- Elle se porte bien, occupe-toi plutôt de ton fils, Potter. Tu fais un bien mauvais père.  
  
Harry saisit alors Lucius à son col et voulut lui donner un coup de poing mais la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, laissant place à une jeune femme.  
  
- …  
  
Harry regarda attentivement la femme ; ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à son bassin, ses yeux brillaient à la lueur de la flamme de la bougie. Ses yeux… si familiers.  
  
- Lucius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?… HARRY !!!!!  
  
Elle lâcha son sac et étreignit Harry, pleurant sur son épaule et criant des propos incompréhensibles.  
  
- Ashura…  
  
Elle s'écarta de lui, le visage ruisselant de larmes et le martela de ses poings. Elle le frappa continuellement.  
  
- Idiot, idiot !! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu es parti sans un mot ?! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !!  
  
- Pardon, je…  
  
- Cesse d'être aussi « nombriliste », tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter, dit Lucius, un tantinet agacé.   
  
Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir.   
  
- Lucius, laisse-le tranquille ! s'exclama Ashura.  
  
L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea sur son lit. Harry cligna des yeux mais ne posa aucune question.  
  
- Depuis quand es-tu revenu ? dit Ashura en essuyant ses larmes.  
  
- Ce matin.  
  
- Mais où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps ???  
  
- Tu peux parler, toi. Ca fait près de 5 ans que je ne t'ai pas vue !  
  
- Bon, alors dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu venu ici, tu peux ça, non ?  
  
- Je te recherchais, en partie et…  
  
- En partie ? C'est quoi la vraie raison de ton absence ?  
  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…  
  
- Oh si, que je peux ! Il suffit juste que tu me le dises…  
  
Ashura lui prit les mains et lui sourit. Ils entamèrent une longue discussion.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le repas au château se passa relativement bien, quoiqu'un peu trop silencieux. Johann mangeait très peu.  
  
- Tu n'as pas faim, Johann ? dit Ginny.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Ron posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant qui la repoussa gentiment.  
  
- Je suis pas malade… Johann regarda Draco.  
  
- C'est parce qu'on est le 1er septembre demain que tu fais cette tête ?  
  
Le garçon eut une mine boudeuse.  
  
- Je veux pas que tu me laisses seul, chuchota-t-il à son parain.  
  
- Tu n'aimes pas Ginny ?  
  
Johann secoua vivement la tête.  
  
- Si, beaucoup !!  
  
- Alors ne dis pas ça, tu vas lui faire beaucoup de peine.  
  
- … Je veux rester avec toi, parrain.  
  
- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas possible.  
  
- Le château est assez grand, et les bâtiments Ouest sont inhabités, dit Severus. Il pourra y rester.  
  
Draco réfléchit une seconde.  
  
- Les bâtiments Ouest ? répéta-t-il. Ce n'était pas là les appartements de…  
  
- Si.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Je peux vraiment ?  
  
Severus leva les yeux vers Johann.  
  
- Si je te le dis, après tout, je suis Directeur ici, maintenant…  
  
Johann courut vers Snape et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Merci, Grand-Pa !!!  
  
- Ce n'est rien, voyons…  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Une demeure délabrée, des morceaux de tissus jonchant le sol, une odeur pestilentielle dans l'air. Il était au milieu de la salle, assis sur un vieux fauteuil dont le cuir fut usé par le temps, le doigt glissant le long de ses bandages ; bandages qui entouraient un bras qui ne possédait plus de main.  
  
L'être avait les yeux exorbités, les cheveux retombant négligemment sur les yeux et le long de son visage fin. Son beau visage était déformé par la haine. Ses lèvres remuaient dans un murmure grave…  
  
- C'est une douleur atroce, atroce, atroce… J'ai mal, ma douleur me fait souffrir… souffrir, affreusement souffrir…  
  
Il y eut un grincement assourdissant, venant de la vieille porte en bois. Il leva la tête, croisant le regard ambre de la jeune femme plantée sur le seuil de la pièce.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, encore un peu de patience…  
  
- Je n'en peux plus… 5 ans… J'ai perdu cinq années à souffrir, mon bras ne repousse pas… J'ai mal…  
  
La femme s'approcha et le berça dans ses bras.  
  
- Je te l'apporterais sur un plateau, fils… Il va le regretter de s'en être pris à toi, je peux te l'assurer. J'ai appris qu'il avait un fils, peut-être pourrions-nous…   
  
- Avant lui, j'aimerais que tu retrouves deux autres personnes, dit l'homme.  
  
- Bien sûr, qui donc ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
- Lucius Malfoy. Je veux me vengé pour l'Avada Kedavra qu'il m'a jeté et Severus Snape…  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	3. Chasse à l'homme

**Les blas-blas de l'auteur :** Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avais un petit problème de ... euh, oui enfin je cherche toujours la solution de mon problème, mais ça viendra   
  
Merci en tout cas, je fais ce que je peux pour me dépêcher !!!   
  
**Au fait, pour ceux qua ça intéresse, je publie mes fics dans mon LJ, pour les impatients, donc venez-y jetez un coup d'œil, au pire, laissez-moi un message dessus, et je vous répondrais (ça fait message de répondeur, non ? oO  
**  
Bisou !!!!  
  
**Chapitre II : Chasse à l'homme**  
  
Lilian était assis sur un fauteuil à bascule, le regard absent. Le vent frais nocturne parcourait sa chambre silencieuse. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
- Lilian ?  
  
- Je suis là... Severus Snape avança vers le jeune homme et se plaça derrière le fauteuil, une main posée sur l'épaule.  
  
- L'as-tu trouv ?  
  
- Il est à Azkaban... Snape ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Il cherche des réponses.  
  
- Qui est-il allé voir ?  
  
- Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé pendant leur entrevue ? Lilian secoua la tête.  
  
- Non. Ashura a refusé que j'écoute.  
  
- Ashura ?! Elle est là-bas ?  
  
- Rectification. Elle n'y est plus, elle est partie avec Potter il y a quelques instants.  
  
- O ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas encore... Je cherche, sourit-il de façon énigmatique. Comment va le petit ?  
  
- Bien. Il lui ressemble de jour en jour.  
  
- Ah...

Ashura courait presque aux talons d'Harry qui ne voulait pas ralentir le pas. - Harry, pourquoi marches-tu aussi vite ! Attends-moi !  
  
- Ashura, il faut absolument que nous allions à Hogwarts !  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je dois voir Lilian. Ashura le rattrapa et s'arrêta face à lui, lui tenant le poignet.  
  
- Je refuse d'aller lui parler ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je le ferais à ta place.  
  
- Harry ! Que vas-tu bien lui raconter, hein ?!! Tout ça, c'est de sa faute !  
  
- Ashura ! Il était lié à ta sœur, il doit sûrement pouvoir m'aider.  
  
- T'aider à quoi ?  
  
- Je veux trouver Merlin, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de Lilian.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? Harry soupira.  
  
- Ashura...  
  
- Et que pourra faire Merlin ? Tu as vu toi-même le résultat de la rencontre ! Il est têtu comme pas permis !!!  
  
- Je n'abandonnerai pas...  
  
- Le niais ne t'aidera pas, il n'a rien à gagner.  
  
- Si, justement, sourit Harry.  
  
- Mais en quoi ?... Harry, attends-moi !!!Dans un lieu éloigné, loin des sorciers et de la magie, dans la civilisation Muggle. A l'université, plus précisément dans les dortoirs. Des étudiants déambulaient dans les locaux, allant de chambres en chambres, dérangeant les locataires et faisant les pires blagues aux autres les examens étaient finis, c'étaient les vacances. Yue s'étira sur sa chaise et leva les yeux vers le calendrier et sourit.  
  
- Ca y est, je vais pouvoir rentrer...  
  
- Rentr ? Où ça ?  
  
Suzuhara se retourna et fit une grimace. Miyagi Susume, étudiante en seconde année en droit à la studieuse faculté de Toudai, et aussi, meilleure amie de Yue. (elle est du village qui les avaient gardés à l'époque, à Hokkaido, donc forcément, elle connaît son secret) C'était une jeune fille discrète, les cheveux coupés au carré, d'épaisses lunettes lui cachant la moitié du visage.  
  
- T'es curieuse, toi. Elle lui tira la langue et approcha la tête d'une photo accrochée au mur.  
  
- C'est qui la jeune fille, là, au milieu ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- C'est ma sœur aînée...  
  
- C'est Suh ? Elle a pas la tête que je gardais d'elle en souvenir... Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu rentres o ? Yue leva la tête vers la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la commode, il entama le rangement de ses affaires. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui s'était passé il y a maintenant cinq ans.  
  
- En Angleterre.  
  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
  
- Tu m'agaces ! Si je dis que je rentre, c'est que j'ai ma famille là-bas, bécasse !!  
  
- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te froisser !!! Comment va Mihoshi ?  
  
- Bien. Il est fiancé, il vit à Londres avec sa belle-famille.  
  
- Ouah, ça fait bizarre... Et Youhei ?  
  
- Il vit avec... un ami.  
  
- Un ami ? répéta Susume, suspicieuse.  
  
- Oui, et alors ?  
  
- Non, non, rien. Je peux venir ? Yue se redressa et jeta un regard étonné à la jeune femme.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter, je crois avoir mal compris...   
  
- Je veux venir, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu...  
  
- Dans tes rêves !  
  
- Yue, sois cool !!  
  
- C'est non !  
  
- Pourquoi ????  
  
- Parce que...  
  
- C'est pas une réponse.  
  
- Je n'y vais pas seulement pour une visite de courtoisie.  
  
- Ah ? ... Allez, sois chic, ma petite Lune, mon lapin en sucre, ma crème fouettée, mon dragon fou, mon canard... Le jeune homme lui lança un regard courroucé.  
  
- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter !!! Susume éclata de rire, suivit peu après par Yue.  
  
- Allez, soyons sérieux, reprit la fille. J'ai vraiment envie de les voir, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de m'emmener ?  
  
- ... Tu te tiendras tranquille ?  
  
- Oui, chef.  
  
- Tu éviteras de faire des blagues à tout-va ?  
  
- Oui, chef.  
  
- Tu me feras un massage ?  
  
- Oui, ch... Eh oh, n'abuse pas non plus !  
  
-Johann était assis dans sa nouvelle chambre, scrutant chaque recoin, chaque objet. Il sauta sur le grand lit et tomba nez à nez avec une peluche, un peu usée. - Un lion...  
  
Il le tint dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et en huma l'odeur. Une senteur de soufre et de fleurs séchés. - Ca sent vieux mais ça sent bon.  
  
Le petit se tourna alors vers la table de nuit, d'un geste machinal, il fit basculer la table de l'autre bout de la pièce, rien qu'en faisant bouger sa main, et trouva un vieux livre sur le sol, poussiéreux. - C'est quoi ?  
  
Il commença à feuilleter.Harry était aux portes de l'école. Ashura soupira bruyamment puis mit ses mains sur les joues, le visage fermé. - Shura ? demanda le jeune homme. Ca ne va pas ?  
  
- ... C'est... un pressentiment... quelque chose de mauvais arrive.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers le ciel. Il ferma la paume, récita une formule et un petit être de lumière apparu. - C'est quelque chose qui nous concerne, Ashura ? Elle acquiesça.  
  
- Elfe, dis-moi ce qui se passe. La créature sourit et fit tournoyer ses longs cheveux autour d'elle.  
  
- ...  
  
- De vieilles connaissances ? ... Continue.  
  
- ...  
  
- Une odeur de mort ? Mis à part les Death-eaters, je ne vois pas ceux qui pourraient nous nuire. L'elfe disparue et Harry attendait que Ashura lève les yeux vers lui pour continuer leur route.  
  
- C'est pas ça, Harry. C'est quelque chose... de plus vicieux.  
  
- Ils n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur, non plus.Une épaisse brume apparue non loin de la prison d'Azkaban, venant des eaux. Le brouillard entoura rapidement les lieux, empêchant quoique ce soit d'être vu ou senti par les dragons Dahlia entra avec discrétion dans la prison et monta directement vers la cellule de la personne qui l'intéressait.  
  
« Il est proche, je sens son odorat. C'est lui, je te le ramène, fils... »  
  
Le vampire s'arrêta devant la porte contenant le prisonnier recherché et l'ouvrit en un geste. Lucius était assis sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard pensif.  
  
- Lucius Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit la femme.  
  
- C'est un plaisir non partagé.  
  
- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis ici ? Elle prit la chaise et s'assit face à lui.  
  
- Eclairez-moi, je ne suis pas en mesure de tout savoir, depuis tout ce temps enfermé.  
  
- Vous avez attentez à la vie de mon fils, il y a cinq ans...  
  
- C'est vrai, mais il n'est pas mort. Alors pourquoi... Malfoy percuta le mur violemment, il chuta sur le dos, endolori.  
  
- Silence ! Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de me parler ! ses yeux étaient violets, signe qu'elle était en colère. Dahlia s'approcha et lui prit le menton, l'obligeant à la regarder.  
  
- Je te ferai souffrir, humain, petit à petit, tu vas ressentir plus de douleurs qu'il ne peut être permis. Et tu mourras suite à ta longue torture...  
  
- Alléchant programme, répondit Lucius en se relevant. Cependant, ce ne sera pas possible. La femme haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
  
- Parce que je vais vous exploser la tête, m'enfuir et vous ne me retrouverez pas.  
  
A peine avait-il finit de dire sa phrase qu'il saisit le pied de la chaise où se trouvait le vampire, la faisant basculer en arrière. Il attrapa la torche et enflamma la femme. Dahlia se mit à hurler et à se débattre, Lucius la tua en la projetant contre le mur, la tête la première.  
  
Profitant d'un instant de répit, il courut à l'extérieur de la cellule et s'enfuit. Les pas de Malfoy s'éteignirent, un bruit d'os cassés retentit la nuque du vampire s'était remise en place et elle respira la seconde suivante. Elle se redressa.  
  
- ... Espèce de sale petit rat ! Je vais te traquer, et te faire regretter ce geste. Humain, tu vas souffrir.Ashura était caché dans le parc, ne voulant voir personne pour le moment. Seul Harry était parti au bureau du Directeur. Des élèves passèrent près de lui, le saluant d'un sourire.  
  
« C'est déjà la rentrée ? Comme le temps passe vite » pensa-t-il.  
  
Il arriva devant la gargouille, puis fut interpellé. - POTTER !!! rugit une voix.  
  
« Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure » Harry se retourna et vit Draco s'approcher à toute vitesse, il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, reprenant son souffle.  
  
- Bonjour, Draco. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un coup de poing à la mâchoire, le faisant tomber par terre.  
  
- Bonjour, Potter. C'est maintenant que tu viens ? sa voix était tremblante mais néanmoins menaçante.  
  
- J'avais des choses à régler.  
  
- Des choses à régler ? DES CHOSES A REGLER ??? ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ??? Malfoy était rouge de colère, ses livres de cours étaient par terre mais il ne s'en souciait guère.  
  
- Draco, calme-toi, tu vas alerter toute l'école sinon...  
  
- Je m'en fous ! Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que ton fils, espèce de connard ! Que crois-tu que ton fils pense de toi ?! Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il ressent ! Bon sang, t'es plus un gamin, Potter !!  
  
- Je sais tout ça... dit-il calmement.  
  
- Tu me tapes sur le système ! Mais réagis, bon sang ! Harry soupira.  
  
- Est-ce que le professeur Snape est l ? Draco allait rétorquer lorsqu'il apparu derrière la gargouille.  
  
- Potter, dit Severus d'une voix neutre.  
  
- Monsieur. L'attitude de Harry énerva tellement Draco que celui-ci frappa contre le mur en béton et partit sans un mot.  
  
- Suivez-moi. Harry acquiesça.  
  
Arrivé dans le bureau, Snape s'assit derrière le fauteuil et fit servir une tasse de thé au jeune homme. - Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Potter ?  
  
- Eh bien voilà, j'aimerais voir Lilian. Silence.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je veux voir Merlin, et pour ça, je dois parler à Lilian. Lui seul peut me mener au Sanctuaire. Severus posa sa tasse et s'accouda sur sa chaise, cachant son visage.  
  
- Pourquoi vous torturer ainsi ?  
  
- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Harry.  
  
- A quoi cela vous servira-t-il de trouver ce lieu ?  
  
- J'ai trouvé un moyen de...  
  
- Les morts le restent et ne ressuscitent jamais, dit Snape en levant les yeux vers lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
  
- Monsieur, ne brisez pas le dernière espoir qui me reste de la retrouver... je vous en prie. Je dois voir Lilian.  
  
- Cela fait près d'un an et demi que nous n'avons pas eu de vos nouvelles, vous devriez passer voir votre fils. Le jeune homme secoua la tête.  
  
- Je ne peux pas. J'ai l'impression de la trahir si je ne fais pas tout pour la ramener... Harry se recroquevilla et resta silencieux.  
  
- Je veux la revoir, juste une fois... s'il le faut... Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir...  
  
- Je sais, Potter. Mais vous êtes maintenant père, et votre fils se pose des questions.  
  
- Il a sa famille, répondit Harry.  
  
- Non, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est son père. Aucune réponse, Severus soupira.  
  
- S'il vous plaît, Harry, faites-moi cette faveur et allez rendre visite à votre fils. Il acquiesça et se leva, quittant ainsi le bureau de Snape.Lucius courait dans les bois, haletant et essoufflé. Depuis son départ précipité de la prison, plusieurs dragons, ainsi que Dahlia, étaient à sa poursuite.  
  
« Vite, plus vite »  
  
Il arriva au pied d'une colline, délimité par un petit ruisseau. Il traversa à peine la moitié du petit fleuve qu'une horde de dragons apparurent, crachant du feu et battant puissamment de leurs ails immenses.  
  
Arrêtez-vous, Humain ! Ou nous serons obligés de vous blesser, dit l'une des créatures.  
  
Lucius réfléchissait au moyen de pouvoir les évincer mais était à court d'idées. L'un des monstres sortit ses griffes et voulut le saisir lorsqu'une voix retentit au loin. - NON !!!!! Malfoy leva la tête vers le ciel et vit un point noir chuté, de plus en plus vite. Il s'aperçut alors que c'était Ashura et eut presque un soupir de soulagement, craignant l'apparition du vampire.  
  
- Attendez, ne faites pas ça !  
  
- Ashura... La jeune fille lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent.Johann était allongé tranquillement sur le lit, tentant de déchiffrer le journal. Il serrait contre lui la peluche. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un entrait. Le petit se redressa.  
  
- Qui est l ? dit-il, apeuré. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent. Lentement, une personne vint à son champ de vision et Johann le reconnut.  
  
- PAPA !!!!! cria-t-il. Il enjamba le lit et s'arrêta pile en face de Harry. Celui-ci retira sa cape et le tint sur son bras. Le petit baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi faire.  
  
- Bonjour, Johann.  
  
- Bonjour, papa... Harry eut le cœur serré en entendant la voix blessé de son enfant. Il lui sourit tristement.  
  
- Tu ne me salues pas ? Il ne le redemanda pas une seconde fois, Johann sauta dans ses bras et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'évapore d'un instant à l'autre.  
  
- Eh, doucement bonhomme, riait Harry. Je ne vais pas disparaître ! Johann l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
- Je veux garder ton odeur... Sinon je vais oublier. Harry acquiesça puis porta l'enfant dans ses bras.  
  
- Oui, mais pour le moment, je sens mauvais, je vais prendre un bain. Tu veux venir ?  
  
- Oui !!!!!!!! Harry éclata de rire et ils allèrent dans la salle de bain.Ashura courait dans tout le Manoir, à la recherche de linge propre et de bandages. Pendant sa fuite, l'homme s'était blessé au bras et saignait abondamment. La jeune fille avait transplané dans le Manoir Malfoy, sachant que leurs occupants ne seraient là. Lucius transpirait légèrement, il était assis sur une chaise, tenant son bras rougi par le sang. Ashura courut vers lui, des vieux bandages et quelques vêtements dans les mains.  
  
- Je n'ai trouvé que ça, pardon !  
  
- Ce n'est rien... Elle aida Lucius à retirer sa chemise et commença à désinfecter.  
  
- Ashura ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Comment as-tu su pour l'attaque ?  
  
- J'ai senti que tu allas être en danger...  
  
- Et tu as parcourue tous ces kilomètres pour m'aider ? Elle baissa la tête, cachant la rougeur de ses joues. Elle finit les derniers bandages et se releva.  
  
- Je te remercie, Ashura.  
  
- Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Elle sortit rapidement, laissant à l'homme le temps de s'habiller.  
  
« Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » pensait Ashura, rouge.  
  
**Fin du chapitre**  
  
Et voil 


End file.
